


for better or for worse

by pyrophos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrophos/pseuds/pyrophos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is a wedding singer, Chanyeol is the best man at a wedding—and this is where their paths cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for better or for worse

**Author's Note:**

> Written with my dearest Alexandra, bubu, thank you for sticking with me and never giving up on this! For my dearest Kezia! Sorry this took a long time to write. Sorry for the somewhat plotless heck of a fic this is, too. Ate M, thank you for reading this over c:

Byun Baekhyun, like a handful of men in their mid-twenties, prefers commitment rather than brief, casual relationships. Call him obsolete, but everything he does is vanilla and absolutely doesn’t complain about it.  Be it the standard flavour of ice cream he snacks on at 3 A.M. watching soap operas about infidelity (because what else is there to watch?)  or the color of the tuxedo he wore on his supposed wedding day.

Everybody had been telling him to get rid of the suit because it’s just taking half the space of his closet, that the large chunk of cream-colored velvet was nothing but a painful reminder that people leave and _forever_ ends when the love songs do.

Baekhyun shakes his head at every contradiction. _It’s a good waste of hard-earned money,_ he says, but he knows it was also a bad waste of memories at the back of his head.

So he just lets the tuxedo sit and gather dust in his tiny closet. It’s a good thing it doesn’t hurt Baekhyun anymore—sometimes—he’s gotten numb from all the tears and all the heartaches that came in tsunami tides whenever he remembered that wretched day.

See, everything was perfect—initially. The chapel’s interior was clad in teal and cream fabric. Turquoise rose petals had been scattered all over the aisle by tiny little hands in matching gloves. The wedding bells chimed along with the sweet melody of the church organ, resonating throughout the sacred little location.

 

Baekhyun remembers walking along the aisle, all smiles as he kept his eyes on nothing but his groom. He hears and chooses to ignore the whoops and the cheers from his friends, who all sat behind his family.

Reaching the altar, he faces his groom. He’d been so beautiful that day, with his finely-styled chocolate brown hair, wearing a suit that matched Baekhyun’s. Jongdae smiled at Baekhyun, which was a smile Baekhyun had etched at the back of his mind.

Then the priest began speaking, with Baekhyun remembering none of the words he’d said because he had been so focused on Jongdae, and _only_ Jongdae. _I’m whipped,_ Baekhyun thought, _I am so whipped._

The worst thing that could happen at that moment, if someone finally had the chance to object on why they can’t be lawfully joined together in holy matrimony.

 

It could’ve been anyone. His mom. His old college roommate.

But no. Not at all.

It just had to be Jongdae.

 

Baekhyun remembers saying _I do,_ everything went to a downhill as fast as the speed of light, when the ceremony has come to its climax with its marital proceedings.

 

And everything just came back to him again, as he remembered watching his groom run along the aisle, and exit straight out the church’s wooden doors. It didn’t cross Baekhyun’s mind to run after him, seeing as he too shocked over what the hell was happening on his special day.

Prior to that, everyone had been congratulating Baekhyun because, _Wow, Baek! You used to sing at other people’s weddings, and now you’re gonna be having your own! It’s gonna be so perfect, Jongdae’s the perfect groom!_

Baekhyun just scoffs whenever he remembers those congratulatory messages because, _oh, the irony of it all._

Months earlier that drastic day, they were having dinner in Jongdae’s apartment. Dim lights, the condensed nightfall with a hint of humidity, a bottle of the finest red wine during the year of 92’. The sound of shrewd popping corks and clamorous forks dining on lamb chops.

Maniacally joking about the chances of life deciding to separate them. Would they hate each other? Go out to clubs and hit on each other like strangers and still be friends?

Heck, there are endless amounts of legitimate reasons of why they could not possibly be together. But they decided to just laugh everything off their cold shoulders.

And that is where everything took off. Baekhyun has now accumulated the fact that _love_ is only nature’s way of tricking people to reproduce. That vows were scripted lies of a make-believe fairy tale montage and wedding rings are only metal bands of that are going to cut off your blood circulation one way or another someday.

 _Till death do us part_ , they said. Baekhyun shrugs nonchalantly at the idea.

As if his life isn’t already one gigantic ball of irony, he works as a wedding singer. Yes, a wedding singer, a person who gets paid to sing various genres of love songs all throughout the ceremony. A witness to the holy matrimony. But the job pays well, plus he gets free food since he gets to sing at the reception as well, so he isn’t really complaining.

Baekhyun’s learned to just go with the flow of life and realize that if something’s meant to be, it will be. It’s not his fault his groom felt like he shouldn’t have been there. It’s not his fault if he believed too soon that he’d have the life he’s always wanted.

 _None of this is your fault,_ Baekhyun tells himself whenever he remembers, like a mantra. _It’s not your fault if people give up too easily._ He wishes he was sure it wasn’t so.

 

✻✻✻

 

Having just gotten off the phone, Baekhyun heaves a sigh. His friend, Kyungsoo, is getting married next week and he’s invited to sing at his wedding. He’s at least very, very happy for his somewhat satanic little friend, who’s getting married to his high school boyfriend, Kim Jongin.

He checks his email for the list of songs he’s going to sing, sighs again as he spots Jongdae’s favorite song on the list.

 _Goddamn life._ Everything reminds him of Jongdae. The asshole has left a trace on every single thing Baekhyun comes across. The toaster on the kitchen counter is what Jongdae got them for their 2nd anniversary. The boy’s got a weird choice of birthday and anniversary presents, but it’s what Baekhyun learned to love.

Opening his iTunes app, he sees Jongdae’s playlists. One that contained all of Jongdae’s favorite songs, and the other, that contained all the songs that he and Jongdae liked to sing along to. Without hesitation, he selects both playlists and clicks delete.

And so he adds Jongdae’s favorite songs to the list of things he should forget. He wishes he would, eventually.

 

 _Actually, what did he find attractive about me,_ Baekhyun thought. He knows he’s dull like the tint of the pavements that’s been slowly chipping down revealing the greasy stained bricked wonder walls separating him from the transcendent alleyways of Seoul.

 

Baekhyun is beautiful. He knows, but is too modest to admit it. No one remembers to remind him of how lovely he is, from the morning he wakes with his fringes brushed upwards his forehead to those nights when he’s completely drunk in and out of love, lonely and really needed someone to frolic and make-out in his bed linens that always smelled like the scent of the cheap perfume he wore. Well, not this time around.

 

For all he cares, Baekhyun now understood clearly what ‘bad habits’ really meant. Everything was a gamble, trying to win the affection of someone who doesn’t really care anymore most of all. As an addictive practice, that’s hard to give up.

 

In his dire wishes to overlook the fact that Jongdae has been long gone, he tries to set it aside. Baekhyun plops into the bed, plugs his earphones in and shuts the world out.

 

His attention now fades to the lyrics of the song that felt like everything was written for the situation he’s been trying to just get over with. A constant heart-break warfare. He aimed the gun at his enemy but who else would it be. Baekhyun’s the only one standing in the middle of that battlefield but still, he’s so damned scared to pull the trigger.

 

Little did he know that the he’s immensely submerged in melody of the tracks, he always found great pleasure in music. He’d sometimes picture himself inside a conservatory taking up a degree in music, surrounding himself in sonatas and string quartets.

 

Breathtaking to everyone who hears it, his voice is perfect and the highest of the ordinary male range –  a tenor, he insists. Sadly no one takes the same interests as him or took interest in him.

 

Midnight drew nearer and the cityscape beyond his window looked like Christmas lights on a dead evening in January. He had a cup of ginger-ale on the side table adjacent his bed. Goosebumps rippled over Baekhyun’s ivory skin—he’s never felt nervous during practice before and to his surprise, this was a first.

 

✻✻✻

 

He’d spent the fleeting hours of the week practicing with his instrumentalists: Taemin, the pianist, and Henry, his violinist. Doing strenuous amounts of singing never really bothered him. Baekhyun had grown used to singing in weddings without the need for a replacement singer, so it’s nothing new to him.

 

Most of the songs in the list were english songs, which he already expected, since the English language was something Kyungsoo had so painstakingly liked. It was a good thing that Baekhyun took an english subject during his days at the university, so he had never really struggled with songs in the said language.

 

There were a few Korean songs too, and Baekhyun is thankful that they were all familiar to him. Of course, the popular songs were ever present. Baekhyun shrugs at the thought of the much too overplayed songs.

 

The week passes by in a jiffy and before he knows it, Kyungsoo’s calling him to remind him of the nature-themed wedding set for tomorrow.

 

✻✻✻

 

He arrived at the venue several minutes too early, so he stayed at a secluded room for the time being. There he sat, greeting some of his high school friends whom he encountered along the way. He notices that most of them have stable lives now, and most of them are married. Nonetheless, Baekhyun’s happy for them—these people have been good to him  during high school.

 

The wedding’s going to start in a few moments, so he heads to the comfort room to vocalize. The comfort room has always been Baekhyun’s ideal place to vocalize in, since it’s quiet and he hears nothing but the sound of his voice. He faces the mirror, opening his mouth in preparation to do his daily vocalization routine.

 

His exercises go smoothly, after which he sings a rundown of today’s song list. He checks the time and lets out a little gasp—the wedding was going to start shortly. So he dusts off his suit, retouches his hair, and heads back to the wedding proper.

 

But to his surprise, someone’s in his way. Someone tall, wearing a suit similar to Baekhyun’s, with an emerald green bowtie.

 

There he stood, clinging onto the doorway, staring at Baekhyun in awe, as if Baekhyun had done something so spectacular and wonderful (Well, Baekhyun had always known the effect his voice had on people, so he couldn’t really blame the guy) and suddenly he and Baekhyun were in this impromptu staring contest.

 

Baekhyun was already smiling because the boy’s face was so amusing, the way he looked at him with such wonderstruck. He laughed, and the boy blinked.

 

“Hi there,” Baekhyun said, grinning at the boy, “Are you alright?”

 

The boy spluttered and stuttered in an attempt to reply, and Baekhyun thought maybe he needed a hug or something. Maybe he had a speech disorder? He would love to help him, but he’s got a job to attend to.

 

But when he walked to where the boy stood, the latter ran away, sprinting as fast as those long-ass legs of his could take him. Baekhyun sighed in defeat. _Oh well, we’ll see each other again sooner or later._

 

So he went ahead and returned to the wedding proper, scanning the crowd and seeing more familiar faces. He steps on a somewhat raised platform, caresses the microphone stand (like he always does, it’s a weird habit Baekhyun never learned to abandon), and when the instrumentalists begin to play, it’s game time.

 

✻✻✻

 

Kyungsoo marches along the aisle so elegantly, his petite frame clad in a mint tuxedo, gracing the long carpet that resembled grass on a spring day. Baekhyun was singing the processional song that Kyungsoo picked, _A Thousand Years._ Kyungsoo glanced Baekhyun’s way, winking at the singer.

 

His gaze followed Kyungsoo to the altar, and to his surprise, it was where he saw _him,_ also.

 

The tall guy from earlier. He was standing right next to a radiant, smiling Kim Jongin. _He was Jongin’s best man._

 

And he just stood, there, like all best men were supposed to, smiling at his best friend once he’s taken Kyungsoo’s arm in his. It was a lovely sight. Baekhyun likes remembering these priceless moments during weddings. Contrary to popular belief, Baekhyun’s not a bitter person. He still likes weddings and the essence of the sacred ceremony—he’s just a little bit disappointed that he didn’t get to have a decent one of his own.

 

Baekhyun stops singing during certain proceedings, ones that require much silence. The melodious sound of violins never cease, though, they continue all throughout the ceremony. During these interludes, Baekhyun never seems to take his eyes off Jongin’s best man.

 

He realizes then that the boy was incredibly handsome, and he had a really charming smile. His tall stature remains confident and undaunted, the complete opposite of how he acted around Baekhyun during their meeting earlier.

 

When the priest tells the couple to kiss, he sings again. This time, Paramore’s _The Only Exception._ Kyungsoo and Jongin were laughing, and the next second Kyungsoo is in Jongin’s arms, earning themselves _oohs_ and _aahs_ from the crowd. Jongin attempted to twirl Kyungsoo around, but the petite boy hit his arm before he could do so.

 

The recessional song that Kyungsoo picked was _Marry You_ by Bruno Mars, which Baekhyun questioned thoroughly before actually complying with (“But you’re going to be already married by the time I sing this, Kyungsoo!”), but it was the first upbeat song he sang today. He watched as Kyungsoo and Jongin practically sprinted out the chapel.

 

Baekhyun caught a glimpse of the best man amidst the busy crowd, now hurrying to attend the wedding reception. For a couple of seconds they both held their gazes before Taemin told Baekhyun to pack up, since they’ll be singing at the reception, too.

 

So he manages to part with a small wave towards taller boy, who smiles at him. Boy, does Baekhyun love his wonderful smile, but he's not even sure if he's single or if he likes boys, as well. And besides, a new relationship isn't really on top of Baekhyun's priorities right now—he'd prefer to lay low and focus on his career in the meantime, setting aside his lovelife for a while.  
  
When he and his band had finished packing up, the chapel was already empty, except for a few people still chatting with one another, presumably about how beautiful and smoothly the wedding went. Baekhyun smiled. He suddenly wished people had those to say about his wedding, too, but he shrugs the idea off completely. He and his band get into the car waiting for them outside, heading towards the grand reception venue.  


✻✻✻

 

The reception venue was loud, vivid, and very, very lively. They were joined by another band this time, so the instruments weren't anymore limited to just vocals, piano, and a violin.  
  
So he just stood in front, observing as people came and went, socializing with other guests and the newly-wed couple. Baekhyun spent quite some minutes with Kyungsoo, too.  
  
"Look at you," Baekhyun said, smiling as he eyed Kyungsoo playfully from head to toe, "You're all grown up. You're a man now, Soo."  
  
He and Kyungsoo laughed, reminiscing those days in high school when they would talk about their future and how their dream wedding would look like. Kyungsoo's has always been like this, Baekhyun remembers only then, and he's glad he got to fulfill those dreams of his.  
  
"By the way," Kyungsoo whispered, face suddenly turning serious and somewhat concerned, "How are things going? I mean, between you and Jongdae?"  
  
Baekhyun chuckles halfheartedly. There is nothing between him and Jongdae now, except unpleasant memories, broken promises, and expensive wedding bands left to rot.  
  
"Nothing much, we haven't talked since then. Besides, I'm not ready to talk to him yet, I think."  
  
"I'm glad you're okay, Baek," Kyungsoo nods, smiling at Baekhyun genuinely, "You know I'll always be here for you, right?"  
  
Baekhyun pulls him into a tight embrace, thanking him before Jongin beckons the younger boy over to meet some of his relatives.  
  
This gave Baekhyun the chance to roam around and admire how classy the reception hall is.  
  
There were free candies being given out at the promenade. Everything about the reception was so brilliant, so carefully planned out. The giveaways were sparkling wine, emerald-green labels embossed with the initials J&K. Each table resembled a garden, with it's green tablecloth and colorful cutlery, and at the center, stood a vase which contained what Baekhyun presumed to be Kyungsoo's favorite flowers.  
  
The drapes and the ceiling decorations were all so floral, so brilliantly designed. The intricate details tugged Baekhyun's lips into a smile—everything was so elegant.  
  
The aura the venue gave reminded Baekhyun so much of spring—and spring, in turn, reminded him of Jongdae. It was Jongdae's favorite season, the boy loved flowers, as well. He would always take Baekhyun out during spring days, take him on dates wherein they'd just lie down on fields of grass and admire the view up above.  
  
Baekhyun missed him. Baekhyun missed those peaceful, serene dates. He missed it all.  
  
He snaps awake out of his reverie when Henry tells him it's time for the first dance. Baekhyun was set to sing Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling In Love With You—which is one of Baekhyun's favorite songs to sing, because it's really sweet and it holds a lot of meaning.  
  
So he starts. _Wise men say, only fools rush in—_  
  
He sees Kyungsoo and Jongin at the center, knit so closely together. They're swaying back and forth, not even minding that they aren't following the song's rhythm. Kyungsoo's head lays gently against Jongin's chest, who was smiling and whispering words to his husband.  
  
The song finishes and the couple receives a lengthy round of applause. Jongin bows and gives flying kisses to the crowd, like he always did at the end of his dance recitals, Baekhyun remembers.  
  
He sings another song and this time it's Thinking Out Loud. Jongin and Kyungsoo gesture everyone to come over and join them on the dance floor. Soon enough, they were surrounded by couples, waltzing in time with the beat. But still, people left massive amounts of space so the majority of the floor still belonged to Jongin and Kyungsoo.  
  
_When your legs don't work like they used to before—_  
  
Baekhyun's eyes scan the crowd while he's singing, and he spots the best man immediately. But he wasn't dancing. He was just sitting on one of the chairs in the main island, drinking something that was probably punch. Or champagne.  
  
Best man sees him and smiles awkwardly at him, a smile which he reciprocates. The song ends and Baekhyun hears another round of applause. Someone then taps him on the shoulder and tells him to go rest, since someone else will be singing for the rest of the evening. With a relieved sigh, he steps down from the platform.  
  
He has never before experienced having a replacement singer. It's usually him who sings from the beginning until the end of a reception. It's actually a lightening feeling and wow, Baekhyun thinks, I should do this more often.  
  
He sits as the event commences, and people were going downright crazy on the dance floor. Some of them were grinding against each other, too drunk to look after what's left of their dignity. The night was still young, but several people were already too intoxicated to go on.  
  
A number of people had asked Baekhyun to dance with them, but Baekhyun politely declined each one. He wasn't ready to do so yet because he knew he'd do nothing but imagine that Jongdae was the one standing, dancing in front of him, and not some other person he's not familiar with.  
  
4 years. For 4 years he kept losing himself in the warmth of Jongdae's touch every time. Old habits really do die hard.  
  
He pops one of the candy freebies into his mouth, savoring the lemon flavor, when he feels the chair beside him shift.  
  
"Hi," a voice said, only quite audible in the middle of the loud music. "I'm sorry about earlier!"  
  
Baekhyun turns around and sees that it's Jongin's best man. He smiles at the boy, a teeny bit surprised. Maybe the taller boy already had a fair amount of alcohol in his body.  
  
"Oh, it's alright," Baekhyun assures, waving a hand as if to dismiss the apology, "No worries. I just thought you had a speech disorder, or something. I thought maybe you needed a hug."  
  
Then the best man laughed, his melodious laughter sending chills along Baekhyun's skin. Baekhyun figured out that if melted chocolate had a sound, it would totally sound like this boy's laughter.  
  
"My name is Chanyeol," he said, reaching out a hand to Baekhyun, "Park Chanyeol. Jongin's best bud and partner-in-crime. Well, I used to be."  
  
Baekhyun shakes his hand without hesitation. "Byun Baekhyun. It's nice to meet you!"  
  
"You wanna go outside and talk? It's so loud over here!"  
  
Chanyeol stands up and points to the exit, and Baekhyun nods. He ends up following the tall boy outside.  
  
Once out the door, nothing is heard but the quiet rustle of leaves and the other sounds of the night. Baekhyun follows Chanyeol into a small, well-lit gazebo just beside the reception venue.

✻✻✻

 

"Earlier, I was inside the room next to the comfort room. And then I heard you sing. Man, I was so mesmerized that I forgot to run once you turned around. I'm really sorry for that. I hope you don't see me as a creeper now."

 

Chanyeol let out a small smile following his confession, tousling his hair absentmindedly, a bashful red tinting his cheeks. Baekhyun waved him off again. The taller boy was really something, he kept making light hearted jokes that made Baekhyun giggle in a rather unmanly way.

 

“But that was some crazy wedding, yeah?"

 

Baekhyun never understood the mechanics of starting a conversation with a complete stranger. He’s an avid fan of small talk and is extremely great at it. After all, he didn’t get to know much people for the past few months since he’s still sulking at the remnants of an afflictive break-up.

 

“Jongin only wants best for Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun shrugs with his neck touching the blades of his shoulders. “I already presumed they’re intended to marry. Kyungsoo never stopped blabbering about how Jongin was head over heels for him and vice versa. They were both complete idiots for each other. But they were happy and – _contented,_ ” He adds.

 

The breeze was crisp, Baekhyun was freezing. Chanyeol was shivering vigorously, he had his hands in his pockets.

 

“Do you have plans, as well?” Chanyeol asks as he rested his tired arms on the curvature-designed trellises of the gazebo.

 

Baekhyun turned next to him and took in a sharp breath of air. “Not that much. I just wanna feel exalted. I don’t wanna grow old alone, you know, and eventually whining on my deathbed in despair.”

 

The taller man smirks at Baekhyun’s glum answer, “Someone sounds like they’ve been dumped recently.”

 

“I hate to burst your bubble but what? I am not a mistake by choice nor a second option, ‘Mr. Know-it-all’, ” The brunette baffles at the sentence.

 

“Woah. I’m sorry, it’s just that you did seem downhearted all night. Honestly speaking, you have a great voice and I reckon a nice person. I’m wondering how would anyone leave you out,” Chanyeol fervently explains this to the petite one in a calm, gallant manner.

 

Baekhyun was at the verge of tears. “No. You’ve got it all wrong. Jongdae? It’s a long story. Who am I kidding? I’m merely candidate for anything in my favor. Nice people finish last and that’s it. I’m concrete evidence, a good for nothing, long-forgotten daydream.”

 

He was exasperated, tired and all these words just kept on coming out of Baekhyun’s mouth like bullets from a brand-new assault rifle.

 

“This job is what keeps me going nowadays, Chanyeol. I live and breathe singing. The octaves love me when I can barely admire myself. I don’t even remember a day that I don't walk throughout my apartment door and keep repeating over and over that I have to make something out of myself or I’m gonna collapse.” Baekhyun infers.

 

“But who am I doing all of ‘this’ for? That damned feeling of longing became a burden. At the early stages of moving on, I got my hopes up again and I think he did too. In the end, we both let it slip, the flame went out and it hurt – _It hurt because we didn’t try at all_.”

 

Baekhyun was lamenting in front of a guy he just met a few hours earlier. But he can’t help but bleed his dazed mind out. He was supposed to be smiling, and celebrating, not summoning the repulsive past he can't let go of. But he froze into a helpless position, gentle hands covering his fatigued eyes.

 

Knees frail to even stand up straight. Every limb and muscle affixed in his body was numb, but he felt the world's weight in his porcelain heart.

 

Chanyeol felt uneasy deep inside after seeing Baekhyun cry like that on such a momentous night, a celebration of love but to him it was a reminder of being taken for granted and guilt for the rest of his miserable years.

 

Chanyeol shifted uneasily, and Baekhyun felt like he was too hard on the boy for letting him carry his burden on such a glorious evening. Nothing felt right. This night was supposed be a celebration of love, but to him, it was a reminder of being taken for granted by someone who meant the world to him.

 

✻✻✻

 

It was half past nine. The merry gathering was about to come to a close, the guests started to leave with their keepsakes at the grasps of their palms. Kyungsoo and Jongin were thanking them one by one, making sure no one was gin-soaked and that everyone was safe, and ready to go home. But they noticed that two people were missing out on the somewhat farewell party.

 

Park Chanyeol, the weird but oh-so-reliable best man. And Byun Baekhyun, the charming loveless wedding singer during the best day of Kyungsoo’s life.

 

Jongin lightly taps a busy Kyungsoo by the shoulder. “You think they’re outside? Chanyeol was last seen in the open bar having a margarita or something.”

 

“Maybe. I haven’t seen Baekhyun ever since things got wild in here. We should keep an eye out for them. It’s getting late.”

 

Back at the gazebo, Chanyeol was still flustered with Baekhyun who had just been crying for the preceding quarter of the hour. His consciousness told him to pat Baekhyun’s back slightly but his body instinctively grab hold of the tiny male by his waist.

 

Into his arms like a newborn, an endearing hug that lasted for minutes.

 

Chanyeol even held his grip tighter to refrain Baekhyun from breaking loose “Just so you know, I won’t let go until you’ve stopped crying.”

 

“People could see us! You’re drunk. I smell champagne!” Baekhyun had all his senses back as he struggles the force being exerted by the opposing male but from afar, he just looks like he’s snuggling closer Chanyeol’s upper body.

 

“Au contraire, not until I can feel your heartbeat is in a calm rhythm. I’m sober. Please, just trust me. Make yourself at home. Breathe.”

 

But from what Chanyeol said, the pace of his heart rate is the opposite outcome of what they both expected.

 

Baekhyun’s ears flushed to a subtle shade of red, same as the tinge coloring his prominent cheekbones. He looked innocent and demure like the presence of affinity that surrounded both of them by the moment.

 

✻✻✻

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo finally fleeted out from the halls following the stones steps that lead to a small pavilion decked with fairy lights and in the middle stood the pair that they’ve been looking for the whole night.

 

“I think it’s better if we would leave them. We wouldn’t like to waste such a precious moment as this one,”  Jongin suggested as he rested his chin on the curve of Kyungsoo’s neck.

 

Kyungsoo responds with a nod, smiling. "They’re adults now. They could find their way home. Eventually.”

 

“We should head back, we wouldn’t be want to be late for the main event. So Mr. Kim, may I have this dance?” Jongin pulls him by the hand.

 

“You certainly may.” Kyungsoo interlaced his fingers with Jongin’s and pranced their way back towards a new beginning of their own.

 

✻✻✻

  
Baekhyun finally found his equilibrium in the arms of another. He didn’t apprehend anything else but the touch of the svelte arms that graced his torso that ached for such a long time. Chanyeol then subsequently released him from his appendages.

 

The awkward silence began to withdraw, tranquility dissolving into fragments of snickering. Crescent moons concaving their eyes, and pearls gleaming from their muzzles. They were both tearing up from embarrassment but they’re sensible enough to just burst into laughter.

 

And wow, Byun Baekhyun hasn’t laughed like that for aeons.

 

“If you were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer,” Chanyeol said jokingly as he pushed his hair back, trying to catch the petite male’s attention.

 

“Wait, are you flirting with me?” Baekhyun retaliated.

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, making his reactions more obvious. “Maybe.”

 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow “Really?” He whispers underneath his breath. “Because if you are, I’d like to clarify that there are people who claim Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Clearly, none of them has ever been into your arms,” He implies.

 

“Let’s repeat everything again, shall we? Chanyeol reaches his hand out in gesture. “Park Chanyeol, I like joking around but when it comes to you, I can take things seriously.”

 

“Byun Baekhyun, I’m no mathematician but I’m good with numbers. Give me yours and watch what I can do with it.”

 

✻✻✻

 

For days on end, when he doesn't have an event to sing at, Baekhyun has been doing nothing but text Chanyeol. Well, it was the taller boy who started texting him first, dropping by his inbox when he least expects it. All he sent were synonymous to _how are you?_ anyway. Good thing Baekhyun was good at small-talk, because it turns out the younger boy was absolutely shit at keeping conversations alive.  
  
It became Baekhyun's daily routine: he would wake up in the morning, grab the phone off the bedside table, and reply to Chanyeol's text messages. It was funny—this time last week, they were mere strangers who had Kyungsoo and Jongin as their common denominator. Chanyeol was good for him, anyway. Every time he'd try to bring Jongdae up, Chanyeol would easily bring up another (lame) topic. It's all good. At least he wasn't sulking his days away anymore.  
  
Everything was doing fine, until his pianist, Taemin, announced during practice that he would no longer play with Baekhyun and Henry. He explained that it was because of family issues, and that his family needs their little Taemin back there with them—where he belonged. Taemin admitted that he was getting a little homesick, too.  
  
So Baekhyun had no choice but to let him go. Taemin had been a good friend to him, and a good co-worker. However, it brought him some problems, because they had an event next week and a pianist was nowhere to be found. Baekhyun didn't know other pianists besides Taemin.  
  
He mentioned this to Chanyeol, and the taller boy's response was nothing like he'd expected.  
  
**To** : Chanyeol  
  
_Taemin resigned. I lost my pianist. Where the hell am I supposed to get a pianist!_  
  
**From** : Chanyeol  
  
_I've been studying piano since I was six ;-)_  
  
**From** : Chanyeol  
  
_I mean I'm not implying anything but_  
  
**From** : Chanyeol  
  
_If you need a little help_  
  
**From** : Chanyeol  
  
_I can read some notes and play them_  
  
And that was how Chanyeol became a regular part of Baekhyun's events. The three of them worked certainly well, they were the perfect trio and they got along very smoothly. Soon enough, they were flooded with gigs and they performed at at least two times a week. Chanyeol was still getting the hang of everything, but Baekhyun assured him that it would work out fine.

 

It did work out fine, eventually.

 

✻✻✻

 

Chanyeol has been performing with Baekhyun for quite a few months now, and the latter never even bothered to get another pianist. Along with the months that have passed, it also gave both of them the chance to get to know each other better. Soon enough, any trace of unfamiliarity between them vanished and all there was left was pure friendship and comfort.

 

It was surprising that they had a lot of things common between them. A lot of interests and weird coincidences. For example, Baekhyun learns then that Chanyeol’s ex-lover was also a wedding singer, like he was.

 

Chanyeol showed him her photo. Baekhyun thought she was really pretty, with her long, chocolate brown locks cascading down her petite shoulders. When Baekhyun asked why they didn’t work out, Chanyeol merely shrugged, saying, _I realized I didn’t swing that way._

 

They like some of the same bands, some of the same celebrities. Films and TV series.

 

It’s also relieving that when Baekhyun mentions Jongdae’s name, it really doesn’t hurt anymore. His mind doesn’t feel like it’s gonna go into overdrive. The tears on his pillow have dried, the wounds on his heart have healed close. The church clad in teal and cream doesn’t haunt him anymore, nor does the memory of Jongdae running towards the church doors, looking so frightened and helpless.

 

He acknowledges the fact that maybe things really do happen for a reason, and maybe, just maybe, Jongdae left to make way for Chanyeol in Baekhyun’s life.

 

✻✻✻

 

They celebrate Chanyeol’s birthday, Christmas, and the new year together. Baekhyun doesn’t even know anymore how it feels like not having Chanyeol around. He’s grown used to having the much too 4D giant next to him, having him close whenever he needs comfort. Heck, the taller boy was there even when he didn’t want him to be.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun see themselves more months later in the same gazebo where they poured their hearts out together a few moons ago. They sit in comfort, Chanyeol’s jokes and corny comebacks sending Baekhyun toppling over in mirth. Only he can make Baekhyun laugh like that, and Baekhyun decides it’s good for him.

 

After a few moments of silence, Chanyeol faced Baekhyun, a serious expression masking his quaint face. It didn’t happen often that Baekhyun saw him like this, so it was a bit alarming for him.

 

“Is something wrong?” Baekhyun asks, sensing the unfamiliarity of Chanyeol’s expression, “You can tell me, you know that, right?”

 

“Baekhyun, I—” Chanyeol gulps, his eyes mirroring nothing but anxiety. He places his hands on his lap as he continues, “I hope I haven’t been so obvious from the moment that we met, but you’ve probably realized this now. I—I like you, Baekhyun. Heck, I’m in love with you. I have been since the moment I heard you singing inside that comfort room.”

 

Baekhyun feels like he’s going to drop dead on the spot. His heart was racing so rapidly inside his chest, as if it was pleading to him, _Baekhyun. Baekhyun, get me out of here. Now._

 

And as if it wasn’t enough, Chanyeol took hold of Baekhyun’s shivering hands and tucked them safe within his own. The taller boy was smiling now, his smile could rival the way the moon shone over the well-lit gazebo. The light breeze tousled Chanyeol’s hair, and Baekhyun thought it made him look even more beautiful. It rendered Baekhyun numb, mesmerized.

 

“You make me so happy, and you are a wonderful part of my life,” Chanyeol says, he heaves a deep breath then smiles, “Byun Baekhyun, I want you to be my boyfriend. I mean, I understand if you don’t want to be in a relationship yet, I mean, I would be willing to wait for you. If it’s okay. I can also b—”

 

Baekhyun smiles and places a kiss on Chanyeol’s lips, pulls away when he feels the taller boy soften under his touch.

 

“Is that a good enough answer for you?”

 

Chanyeol pulls him into a tight hug, knocking the air out of Baekhyun’s lungs the moment he does. And then they’re laughing, Baekhyun pushing a giddy, grinning Chanyeol away. The taller boy whispers in his ears, “Thank you, Baekhyun.”

 

After a few minutes huddled in each other’s arms, Chanyeol asks again, “But aren’t you afraid, Baekhyun? What about Jongdae? What if he comes back for you?”

 

Baekhyun chuckles at the sight of a nervous Chanyeol. He runs a hand through the younger boy’s hair, patting it afterwards.

 

“Jongdae… he was my everything. He made me so happy for 4 years. But things happen for a reason, Chanyeol. Jongdae wasn’t the one, and I’m sure as hell for that. It had to be done, and now I’m ready to move on.

 

“You’ve made me so happy, and you made me feel well-cared for. And then I realized, that maybe that was why Jongdae left—so I could have someone better. So I could have you.”

 

Chanyeol smiles, “Wow. Incredibly cheesy, Baekhyun.”

 

“Well, it’s true, anyway.”

 

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s cheek,  the brunette smiles. After several moments, they head to Baekhyun’s apartment. Chanyeol thought it’d end up annoying Baekhyun so he tortures him with pick-up lines all night long, but Baekhyun has never been more attracted to him, so one could guess that what happened next inside Baekhyun’s apartment was history.

 

✻✻✻

 

Baekhyun, once again got flooded with numerous calls and invites since he’s really well-known now ever since he came to sing for Kyungsoo’s wedding. A fraction of his time is dedicated to choosing which affair he’ll attend to but most of the requests are the same and were not really his forte. He’d be willing to accept everything at once but the other half of time really goes to worrying about straining his vocal chords.

 

Having said that, Baekhyun turned down every single one of them. He realised he needs rest. A time off. If possible, a vacation with the newfound love of his life but he simply couldn’t because he has to pay bills, grocery shopping and the list goes a long way.

 

Disregarding his other duties, his boyfriend's birthday is nearing and came up with the idea to treat the taller male in an all-you-can eat buffet at a fancy restaurant just downtown but the cost of expenses amount to an arm and a leg. It was pricey but Chanyeol’s teeth-rich happiness? Priceless.

 

He knows that Chanyeol likes eating anything that set and garnished on a plate. He isn’t a picky eater unlike the previous men he has dated. They opted for lavish cookery, where Chanyeol chooses to have just french toast and tall glass of milk.

 

Every cloud does have a silver lining. Even the thunderstorms are just misunderstood overcasts so they cry. Just like him, he’s mistaken for something he’s not. Maybe that’s the reason why they broke their ties off because they see Baekhyun as a running credit card, not a walking love note.

 

Hours elapsed and he’s still in heat of the moment. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do but all of a sudden he wanted to leave Chanyeol a message but he thinks he’s busy with practice and doesn’t want to disturb him since he knows the boy focuses on his work too much.

 

But he still did. It was just a short ‘Hey, don’t stress yourself too much?’ It wasn’t that much but it surely, it’s sincere. They’re at that stage of their relationship where ‘I love you’ is a euphemism for more important and irrational things.

 

Similarly, Chanyeol still courts him to keep the fire alive. He doesn’t want to lose Baekhyun and even if he did, he’d still want to have him back and no one else, like a foolish man he believes that love is sweeter the second time around and sweetest if it’s by Byun Baekhyun’s side.

 

Regardless of the time Baekhyun was still waiting for his boyfriend’s reply but he checks his phone twice. Thrice. Maybe heaven knows for how many minutes Baekhyun was staring at his notifications bar but still none from his lover. What were there, however, were app updates and game requests. He noted himself to mute them by sun down.

 

Next thing he knows, he’s lying on his back, his phone still in hand but asleep. His forearm is dangling at the edge of the bed.

 

✻✻✻

 

Still in the same knocked-out position, Baekhyun felt his phone vibrating like mad as it fell on the floor. It made a huge thumping noise, waking the boy up from his short nap. He rubbed his eyes and picked the phone up and automatically answering without even checking the contact by the name.

 

“Y-yeah?” Baekhyun yawns, but is cut short when he hears Kyungsoo yelling his own name at him.

 

His phone slips from the tips of his fingers down to the floor again, fully waking him up. Baekhyun tries to catch it before it reaches the ground and he successfully does. He places the speakerphone back on his left ear again.

 

“Kyungsoo? Will you please just try to contain your excitement,” Baekhyun scratched the back of his head in doubt.

 

Unbeknownst to Baekhyun, Kyungsoo gripped on his phone at the other side of the line, trying to refrain himself from spilling out the beans. “Is now a good time? Er, I was wondering. There’s this guy who’s also friends with a friend of mine who’d like to have you guest on a special occasion,” He explains.

 

Baekhyun thinks twice about what Kyungsoo said “I do understand you’re the connection between us but business means business. So–”

 

“The client is willing to pay big bucks. Just in time for your ‘birthday extravaganza’ preparation. I know you like the back of my palm Baekhyun. So, are you up for it?” Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun was rendered speechless.

 

“You know what, he’s actually not going to take no for an answer.” Kyungsoo adds.

 

Baekhyun’s still in a midst of a dilemma but still accepted the offer anyways. “But just so you know, I’m doing this for Chanyeol and that ‘dude’. Okay?”

 

“He’d really appreciate that. The client wants you to sing Ed Sheeran’s _Tenerife Sea_ , yeah, it’s only one song,” Kyungsoo says, adding the other details before hanging up.

 

The event was three days before Chanyeol’s big day and that leaves Baekhyun under pressure, practicing the song lyrics for the time he has left.

 

✻✻✻

 

Baekhyun wakes up rather lightly on the morning of the said event, which was good, since he knows it means he’s going to be in a good mood for the rest of the day. It wasn’t scientifically proven, but it was based on his personal experiences.

 

He texts Chanyeol a short, _“Can you come with me? I have to sing at an event today. Alone. Was hoping you could accompany me there.”_

 

Baekhyun was about to put the phone down when he receives Chanyeol’s reply. _I’m not feeling well today, Baekkie. Also, don’t visit me, I can handle this alone. I promise. Love you! Go and slay that event_ _♡_

 

He sighs, feeling somewhat disappointed. He types and sends, _Okay, i’ll drop by later. get lots of rest._

 

He was already supposed to take a cab to the location, but Kyungsoo arrives 30 minutes before the time Baekhyun was set to leave. “Can I come with you? Jongin had to run some errands today and he couldn’t take me there.”

 

To which Baekhyun nods because _heck,_ what else can he do?

 

So together they hail a taxi, heading towards the location Kyungsoo dictated.

 

✻✻✻

 

It was stupid. Baekhyun was so stupid. Kyungsoo kept reiterating the church address to the somewhat deaf cab driver, how could he have not realized? They were heading straight towards _the_ place. That haunted place.

 

The church where he and Jongdae were supposed to utter their vows for one another.

 

But the church, he observed, was empty. There weren’t any decorations, no people. The ceiling fans, however, were turned on, but that was it.  That was the only evidence that some people have been here before them this morning.

 

“Are you sure there’s a wedding, Soo? This place is empty,” he says, the nauseous feeling creeping back up to his whole system. His voice trembled slightly, which Kyungsoo noticed, as he patted Baekhyun’s back.

 

“I’m sure, Baek.”

 

“But why aren’t there any—” he turned around to face Kyungsoo, but the wide-eyed boy wasn’t there anymore. He’d dashed off to somewhere, obviously somewhere Baekhyun didn’t know. He thinks about shouting Kyungsoo’s name, but church is a sacred place and Baekhyun knows better than to yell his lungs off, so he just waits for Kyungsoo to return.

 

He sits on one of the chairs, looking around the chapel. Still, it seemed familiar to him. He still remembers being here, those teal and cream drapes, that all-too-familiar feeling of being left behind by someone who meant the universe to you. The heartache has receded, but unfortunately, the memories never will.

 

 _Jongdae, I hope you’re happy now,_ Baekhyun thinks. He smiles at the thought of his ex-lover. He thinks about Chanyeol and hopes he’s doing fine.

 

He decides to take a walk outside the church, but once he’s barely past the doors, he hears someone playing the guitar. Then goes the sound of fingers treading across piano keys. Then at last, a violin resounding through the little chapel.

 

Whoever these people are, and whatever song they’re playing, it sounded really familiar to Baekhyun. It sounded like—

 

_You look so wonderful in your dress, I love you hair like that._

_They way it falls to the side of your neck, down your shoulders and back._

 

The person who was singing it. Baekhyun knew that voice, it was a voice he’d first heard inside a noisy reception hall some months back. A voice he’d been used to hearing from dawn till dusk, from cold, waking hours in the morning to even colder, ungodly hours of the night.

 

A deep voice that was the embodiment of melted chocolate.

 

Baekhyun turns around and sees the familiar people standing on the raised platform. Henry with his violin, Taemin on the piano (who hasn’t changed much, he still practically looked the same—only a bit healthier) and Chanyeol with his guitar.

 

The tall boy was pouring his heart out into the lyrics, and his fingers were gliding ever so smoothly over the guitar’s fretboard. He was wearing his usual, casual wear: a sweatshirt, jeans and his typical Chuck Taylor. Simplicity in its finest, this was the Chanyeol that Baekhyun loved.

 

But he was confused. The questions swirled like raging tempests inside his mind. _Where was the wedding? Why is Chanyeol doing my job? Aren’t I supposed to be the one standing there? Where is Kyungsoo?_

 

Chanyeol stood and walked over to Baekhyun stood, still singing and playing his guitar. Baekhyun was confused, but he was smiling. Chanyeol’s voice sent chills along his spine.

 

The boy had a wonderful voice—Chanyeol had this habit of singing him to sleep whenever he couldn’t. Baekhyun once asked him to sing with him, but the taller boy had emphasized that he didn’t feel very confident about his voice and his vocal skills.

 

But anyone that hears it would actually swoon.

 

_We are surrounded by all of these lies, and people who talk too much_

_You got the kind of look in your eyes, as if no one knows anything but us_

 

Chanyeol winks at him, and Baekhyun slaps the boy’s face ever so lightly. He laughs. Chanyeol, however, continues to sing and play. Baekhyun catches a glimpse of Henry and Taemin smiling quite smugly at him, and he sends them a glare, as if to say, _I’ll deal with you later._

 

Baekhyun sings the next lines in time with Chanyeol, his favorite lines from the song. It’s a duet, then. Chanyeol abandons his guitar on one of the chairs and takes Baekhyun into his arms, swaying him slowly, surely.

 

_Should this be the last thing I see, I want you to know it's enough for me_

_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 

_I'm so in love, so in love_

_So in love, so in love_

 

It is then that all their other friends and acquaintances burst out of the doors, all getting googly-eyed at the couple waltzing at the center of the chapel. Kyungsoo, Jongin, some of their high school friends and university buddies. There weren’t a lot to fill the church, just enough for it to become some sort of celebration.

 

Kyungsoo was flashing two thumbs up at him. _That sly, cheeky demon._

 

_Lumière, darling_

_Lumière over me_

 

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer, and Baekhyun smiles into his chest. The taller boy whispers, “ _Do you know what lumiere means?”_

 

_“The candleholder from Beauty and Beast with a french accent?”_

 

 _“No, silly,”_ Chanyeol says, placing two fingers between Baekhyun’s dainty nose and pinching it. Baekhyun tries to swat his hand off, but fails quite miserably. _“It means light. You are the light of my life, Byun Baekhyun, you radiate light into my hours. Your smile illuminates the darkest corners of my whole being.”_

 

“Cheesy!” Baekhyun exclaims, but he was melting at the look Chanyeol was giving him. He realizes—Jongdae never, ever looked at him like that.

 

They were still swaying back and forth to the mellow music like they were the only people inside the chapel. They didn’t mind the murmurs, the whispers of _how perfect_ they looked together, and how they said _Baekhyun has finally got what he’s always deserved._

 

 _“Baekhyun,”_ Chanyeol says, after a few seconds of silence, his face completely serious, _“If I had a little lamb, would you marry me?”_

 

 _“Damn, Chanyeol,”_ Baekhyun sighs, rolling his eyes at the person on one knee in front of him, _“It takes you so long to think about shit and that’s all you have to say?”_

 

Chanyeol laughs at Baekhyun’s disappointment. A genuine laugh, one that sends Chanyeol’s eyes crinkling at the sides. That’s how Baekhyun knows it’s real and that’s how he knows Chanyeol’s smitten—when he laughs and his hand reaches up to cover his wide grin.

 

The background instrumentals of _Tenerife Sea_ was still playing, but it has been long since Chanyeol stopped singing. He pulls away from Baekhyun, holding the smaller boy’s slender hands within both of his own.

 

_“Byun Baekhyun, my dearest Baekhyun, who is the only light of my life. I know you might think this is a bit too soon, but I’ve made up my mind. I’ve decided to follow my dreams, like my mother told me, so here I am. Standing in front of you, because you’re all I’ve ever wanted._

 

_“You are already a massive part of my life, but this time, I’d like to keep you forever. I want to be the face you’ll wake up next to every morning. I will make you toast when you sleep through your alarms and forget. I’ll perform with you at every event you’ll sing at, I will never leave your side, my darling Baekhyun. That, I promise.”_

 

He reaches into his sweatshirt’s pocket, and pulls out a small, ruby red box.

 

Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair, heaves a deep breath and kneels on one knee. Baekhyun’s breath hitches and he feels like he wouldn’t live to see another day. Sweat was running down in rivulets along his face, and soon enough, his eyes were moist, as well.

 

_“Byun Baekhyun, I want to share this life, and all my other lives with you. And I ask you, would you spend yours with me, too?”_

 

Baekhyun was sobbing at this point, and there was no use in even trying to hide it from the witnesses view. Chanyeol’s words have always gotten the best of him, and this time he’s reduced to nothing but a massive, massive pile of happiness and tears.

 

_“Chanyeol, of course.”_

 

Just as the thought that the grin on Chanyeol’s face couldn’t get wider, it miraculously did, as he slipped the silver and black band onto Baekhyun’s ring finger. He stands up and pulls Baekhyun into a tight embrace, the way he did when he hugged him the night they met.

 

The people around them were whooping, cheering for them, giving them rounds and rounds of applause. Several minutes passed before Chanyeol let Baekhyun go, the wide grin still etched on his impeccable face.

 

“Best birthday gift ever!” Chanyeol exclaims, “Also, feel my shirt. Can you guess what it’s made of?”

 

“Cotton?”

 

“Nope, husband material.”

 

That was Baekhyun’s cue, groaning as he pulls Chanyeol down for a searing kiss. The people roar once again with appreciation, some of them jumping, whispering to one another about how it didn’t take very long for these two lovers to find themselves inside each other’s arms—where they belonged.

 

✻✻✻

 

It’s been exactly a year later since that mighty proposal Chanyeol prepared, but to Baekhyun, everything still feels surreal. He couldn’t have imagined that only a short period of time after the mishap between him and Jongdae, he’s found _forever_ in the form of a 185cm tall man-boy.

 

Chanyeol had been asking him a million times, “ _Are you really ready for this, Baekhyun?”_

 

A question to which he replies, _“More ready than I have ever been my whole life. Now, shut up, before I change my mind.”_

 

Today, Byun Baekhyun is getting married—again. But this time, he’s going to sing at his own wedding, a duet with none other than his soon-to-be husband.

 

The preparations were absolutely elegant. Kyungsoo made sure his best friend experiences nothing but the best on his special day, giving him handfuls of lists and recommendations. Where the couple went, he did, too, glaring at the service people whenever they give him answers he didn’t like. He was good for them, though.

 

Baekhyun finally says goodbye to the tuxedo in his closet, along with the bitter memories which have been reduced to mere lessons that Baekhyun will surely keep in mind.

Their wedding invitations were all laser-cut, the intricacy of the designs was enough to make anyone have a wedding like that of their own. The motif was light blue and white. The roses were white and aqua, the wedding bands were spectacular. The fabric that hung over the chairs were absolutely elegant. The church was filled with whispering and murmuring of how Baekhyun would look like in his patterned suit.

 

Both of them were given lapels so that Baekhyun could sing while he’s walking to the altar, and so that Chanyeol could sing as well while he’s waiting for him. They had some arguments (that only ended in heated make-out sessions) before they were able to decide over which song they were going to sing, but it went smoothly.

 

It was a breathtaking view—the lapels weren’t removed until they’ve finished uttering their vows to one another, so that their promises and words of oath will be audible enough for the whole church to hear.

 

_“I swear I won’t run away,” Chanyeol had said, “But I would want to run away with you. Like, right now. But I guess I’d have to wait.”_

 

The audience roared with laughter and Baekhyun swore he wanted to kiss his groom in that moment—but he had his own fair share of waiting, as well.

 

The kiss, well, it was something short but sweet, but it did involve a bit of twirling. Baekhyun could never get himself out of Chanyeol’s hold even if he’d wanted to, the boy was far too strong for him.

 

And that signified the start of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s little _forever,_ with them happily skipping towards the church doors, ready to start a new life and forget what has past.

 

Forever doesn’t end when the love songs do—you just have to keep finding it and never give up along the way, even if it takes a while longer than you expected. The soap operas aren’t always about infidelity, most of them actually have happy endings. You just have to flip to the right channel.

 

The past isn’t something to dwell on, it’s not something to cry over. Instead, it’s something to be taken as lessons. You learn from the past, and once you do, you let it go.

 

Baekhyun can attest to all of these. All of those doubts of his wash away whenever he looks into Chanyeol’s eyes, whenever he wakes up next to him when morning comes, contented and happy. He has come a long way from home, but after a few years and a relationship gone to waste, he finally did it—he’s found home, in Chanyeol’s arms.

 


End file.
